


【康复】第九章 坦诚布公

by tsiengele



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom- Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiengele/pseuds/tsiengele
Summary: 大家新年快乐！啊啊啊我不知道怎么编辑斜体。。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger, 卢修斯马尔福/赫敏格兰杰
Kudos: 11





	【康复】第九章 坦诚布公

**Author's Note:**

> 大家新年快乐！
> 
> 啊啊啊我不知道怎么编辑斜体。。

那天晚上，赫敏和卢修斯默默地一起准备晚餐，两人似乎都陷入了沉思，回想着对角巷的旅程、发生的事情以及这一切的意义。

当他们终于坐下来吃饭时，卢修斯打破了沉默，对卢娜古怪的服装和珠宝发表了一番评论，这让赫敏笑得很开心。看到她的笑容，他似乎很高兴。他继续讲述着那天的各种服装和奇怪行为。他们的谈话变成了关于魔法世界里形形色色的人的轻松闲聊。吃过晚饭后，卢修斯帮助赫敏用麻瓜的方式清理餐具。

“哈，看看你，洗着盘子——我必须指出来：用麻瓜的方式。”她说着笑了起来。

“你会的。”他慢吞吞地说，一边继续擦洗盘子，一边翘起了鼻子。

“当然，”她揶揄道，“我怎么可能不知道呢？谁能想到，伟大的卢修斯·马尔福竟然像个麻瓜一样洗盘子！这可不是件小事。”

卢修斯的眼睛一沉，盘子掉在了水池里，水花溅了起来。“闭嘴。”

赫敏困惑地望向他，“我说了什么？”

“你很清楚你说了什么。你在嘲笑我！”

“我是开玩笑的，卢修斯！我一直拿你的名字开玩笑呀。”

“well，停下！这不好笑！我不伟大…我一文不值！这一点在今天得到了痛苦的证明。”他边说边擦干双手，把抹布扔在柜台上。他盯着厨房窗外。赫敏站在那里一动不动地看着他，然后好几个星期以来，她第一次环顾四周，看看有没有什么东西他会用来当作武器对付自己。

最终，他回头看了看她。“你以为我会再次自杀吗?”

赫敏吞咽了一下。“我……”

他摇摇头。“你错了。他们不值得那么做。他们不值得我为付出生命。”

“你说得对，确实。”她表示同意。

“我干了五年……该死的五年！我不会假装自己比别人更痛苦，但我也曾痛苦过，受过折磨。他们不是唯一的受害者。每个人都为所发生的事付出了代价…每个人！”他生气地说，眼睛盯着橱窗里自己的影子。

赫敏点了点头。“有些人比别人付出更多一些。”她平静地说，想起战争中，她在短短几周内失去的所有朋友。尽管她竭力想克制自己的感情，但对于他们毫无意义的损失，过去那种愤怒和痛苦的感情又冒了出来。她想把它们压下去，好把注意力集中在卢修斯身上，但这很难。

卢修斯紧紧地抓着柜台，他手上的压力更大了，皮肤上凸起的血管清晰可见。

“我很抱歉。我知道你失去了很多人，”他抱歉地说。我知道我与这一切都有关联。这就是他们看着我时所看到的，不是吗？”他说着，低下了头，好像这一切太过沉重了。

他是对的。赫敏闭上眼睛，让那些她失去的人的脸再次浮现在脑海里，然后深吸一口气，又呼气。她想留住他们，但她也想继续向前，而向前看意味着原谅他。卢修斯需要学会原谅自己，这样他才能同样继续向前。她不想留他一个人面对这一挑战，她想帮助他，有她在身边。她很确定。

赫敏睁开眼睛，看见卢修斯仍然倚在柜台上，陷入自我厌恶中。

“卢修斯，”她说着，走向他，握住他的手。这使他的呼吸变缓，他闭上双眼。

“嗯？”

“我没有嘲笑你。我喜欢你骄傲而自信的样子。如果你不是伟大的卢修斯马尔福，那就不像你了，或者不是我想要的男人的模样。”

他转过身，两眼直勾勾地盯着她。“你……想要我？你这是什么意思？”

赫敏张口，头一次对自己即将说什么一无所知，但她觉得有必要解释下。“我的意思是，我想和你在一起。我喜欢和你在一起，我也知道你喜欢我的陪伴。我认为我们可以做到的。”

卢修斯目瞪口呆地盯着她。“你知道你在说什么吗？”

她保持沉默，感觉到他还有话要说。他没有让她失望。

“你看到他们盯着我们看的样子了吗？那是你真正想要的吗？你想成为流言蜚语和嘲笑的对象吗？别自欺欺人了，赫敏。你并不想要我。不是那样的。也许我该走了。这一切已经失控了。”

“已经失控有一段时间了，”她盯着他，坦率地说。“但是，我们会有办法的。”

卢修斯摇了摇头。“不，我想我应该搬回康复中心去。我要解除你作为我的社工的职务。”

“你不能这么做，你无权做决定！”

他冷冷地说：“如果我觉得现在的社工分不清她的工作和个人感情，那我有权要求一个新的社工。”

他尖刻的反驳丝毫没有使赫敏泄气，反而使她更加大胆了。“我半夜来安慰你时你可没有意见！你知道我在想什么吗？我觉得你只是害怕了！”她厚颜无耻地说。

“害怕？”卢修斯重复道，眯起眼睛。

“是的，害怕。害怕可能真的有人在乎你，而你可能也在乎她。你害怕生活下去。这就是你不愿接受焊接工作的原因。这与你的骄傲无关。你不希望冒险以失败告终，这就是你为什么要自杀的原因。远离生活，拒绝获得幸福的机会，比面对失败的失望更容易。你真是个胆小鬼!”

卢修斯紧攥双拳，上唇扭曲成一团，咆哮着。“我不是懦夫！你根本无法想象我为保护我的家庭所付出的努力。我做了一个错误的选择，但这并没有使我失去勇气。与其指责我，还不如看看你自己，穿着破旧的袍子，躲在你的房子里和书本之中，照顾一个几年前还会杀了你的人。你在逃避什么，赫敏？也许尽管你所有的努力工作和完美主义：你短暂而渺小的生活并没有真正的意义。”

赫敏回望着他，眼睛里充满了震惊和痛苦。“混蛋……滚出我的视线。”

卢修斯冷笑一声，最终转身上楼。赫敏瘫倒在离她最近的椅子上，眼睛里噙着泪水，心都快跳到嗓门儿上了。

赫敏紧紧抱着自己的枕头，一边回忆着哈利打败伏地魔后她生活中发生的事情和卢修斯的话，一边又一次止住想大哭的欲望。

这根本说不通。尽管她是著名的战争英雄，有非常亲密的朋友，在英国的顶级治疗师手下实习，前途无量，更不用说她有可观的积蓄，有自己的房子，但她依然感到空虚

除了她和罗恩失败的关系之外，她发现治疗领域真的不如她想象的那么美好，事实上她很失望。虽然她可以很容易地投入这项工作中，但她知道它不会像她曾经想象的那样令人满足。还有她的朋友们。她不仅感到失去了和罗恩卢娜的友谊，而且其他人都结婚了，继续向前生活，她和他们之间越来越远。他们设法保持联系，但每个人都很忙碌。

她悲伤地意识到自己几乎放弃了爱情和生活。掩盖真相比处理和纠正它们要容易得多。她没有精力，这是个大工程。她觉得自己一直在努力工作以求幸福。她的朋友们似乎不像她那样努力学习，但他们都很幸福。为什么她要“努力”让自己幸福？她觉得自己应该得到更多，一想到要重新开始，再次尝试，她就感到怨恨滋长。

又一滴眼泪掉了下来，她沮丧地紧握着羽绒被。她生自己的气，生卢修斯的气，气他尖刻的评价，气她该死的眼泪。

噢，别哭了，你这可怜的——

有人敲门，她屏住了呼吸。她不想见他，不想现在，不想像这样。

“我可以进来吗？”她听见他隔着门问。

“我想一个人待会儿。”她说。

“好。”

只过了几秒钟，她就想叫他回来，说她已经改变了主意，但转念一想，这会使她显得软弱又反复无常。于是，她翻了个身，试着睡一会儿。

（以下为斜体——）  
她感到手指的触摸。身上覆着的手指修长而温柔，探索她奶油般光滑的肌肤的每一处角落，带着让她感到被珍视的崇敬。

“噢，卢修斯，”当他开始在手指抚过之处落下轻吻时，她喘息着。他的嘴唇抵着她的皮肤，火热而潮湿，她的身体在每个吻下像花朵一般，久经干旱而枯萎，如今渴望新鲜的雨滴。

他的手指找到了她的阴部，伸展着她。她扭动着臀部，身体乞求着更多。她坚持地恳求着喘息出声，让他轻笑起来。

“卢修斯！”

“嗯？”他一边回应着她，一边用嘴舔着她的小腹，一直舔到她那柔软的卷发。她期待地呻吟着，用臀部蹭着他的嘴唇，手摸索着他的头发。

“抱歉，”他说。“我很抱歉。”

“不要停下，”她呻吟道。“不要停…”

“你不必乞求，亲爱的。你永远不必乞求，无论你想要什么。”他对着她的大腿内侧喃喃自语。

她喘着气，发出细小的叫喊声，因为他的舌头找到了它的中心，舔舐着那里敏感的花蕾。

“哦，不要停下……不要……卢修斯……”

“mmmm，”他呻吟着。她发出的每个细小的声音都令眼前的盛宴更加诱人。

她的整个身体就像是他熟练演奏的乐器，而他是这方面的艺术大师。他那又长又热的舌头贴着她，似乎清楚要用多大力度和速度使她越爬越高，离高潮越来越近….  
（——斜体结束）

“噢，老天！”赫敏叫喊出声，她意识到自己不是在做梦，眼睛飞快地睁开。事实上，确实有一张火热的嘴努力使她达到高潮。

她低头一看，只见一个覆盖着瀑布般的长长的金发的脑袋上下工作着。他的眼睛紧闭，似乎全神贯注于眼下的工作，她发现自己很难叫他停下来。

“混蛋。”她喘息着，感到离高潮越来越近了。

“嗯哼。”他同意。

“你这个该死的混蛋。”赫敏呻吟着，双腿绕上他的脖子，把他的脸更近地压向她。他呻吟着，更紧地抓住她的大腿，手指深深陷进去。

“卢修斯！”高潮席卷全身，她大声叫喊出来，全身颤抖不已，松开了抓在他头发上的手指。她试图推开他，而他抓住她的手腕，继续舔着她现在非常敏感的阴蒂。

“噢…噢….不，不…我不能…我不能再来一次了…”她呻吟着表示抗议，近乎疯狂地左右摆晃着脑袋。

“Mmmm…”卢修斯哼了一声，继续把舌头深入她的体内，同时吸允着她。

尽管赫敏一开始害怕被过度刺激，但她发现自己又一次疯狂地扭动着身体，渴望找到解脱。她感到卢修斯在她两腿之间颤抖着，大声呻吟着。当她的高潮再次来临时，眼前迸发出亮晶晶的小星星。

他们在那里躺了好几分钟，他的手松松地握着她的手腕，她的腿软弱无力而颤抖着，他的脸在两腿中间，靠在她的一条大腿上。

“你依旧是个混蛋。”她笑着说。

卢修斯轻笑起来。当他抬起头时，她已经无比敏感的下半身发出一阵刺痛的震动。“没错，我是。而这个混蛋仍然对他说的话感到非常抱歉。”他说。

她温柔地用手抚摸他的头发，甚至没有试图掩饰自己的满足。卢修斯心满意足地叹了口气，再次把头靠在她的大腿上。

“这张床好多了。我应该一直睡在这里的。”他若有所思地说。

赫敏摇了摇头，开玩笑地拍了拍他的肩膀。“上来吧，我们可以睡一会儿。”

第二天早上醒来，她感受到前所未有的放松。好像有人给她服了一大剂安神药似的，让她四肢发软。她抬头望向卢修斯，他朝她咧嘴一笑，显得很得意，她脸红了。

“我想你睡得很好?”

“非常好。”她几乎是咕噜着说。

“很好。”

他的手摸向她的前额，拂去她眼睛旁一缕任性的卷发。他用手指绕着它转圈，看着它盘绕，然后玩笑似地拉着它，看它再次卷曲起来。“你的头发真奇怪。”

“随你怎么侮辱我吧，尤其是如果你打算像昨晚那样道歉的话。”她咧嘴笑了。

“我是认真的。我并非有意要伤害你。”他抱歉地低声说。

赫敏眯起眼睛，眉头上写着怀疑。

“嗯，也许有一点吧，”他承认道。“这是我感到被逼迫的时候的反应。”

“我不是有意要逼你的，卢修斯，我只是想——”

“我明白你的意思，赫敏，你是对的。我…不愿意去尝试新事物。我真的不了解这个新世界。我感觉我必须重新学习所有的东西，而我不知道会得到什么结果。我所知道的是，这不是我能控制的事情，我不喜欢那样。我一点也不喜欢。”

“我知道这一点，但我在你身边，帮助你，我们将一起学习。你不必孤军奋战。”她安慰道。

“你的朋友们会怎么说呢？你看到了韦斯理看到我们在一起是什么反应，不是吗。波特会怎么说？还有你的上司？那些小报……你想清楚了吗？”

“害怕对我们没有好处。”

卢修斯挑起一侧眉毛。“我不是懦夫，但我也不是个格兰芬多。我不认为这是一种恐惧，相反是一种对流言蜚语和好事之人的厌恶。”

“有趣，我还以为你喜欢说长道短呢。”她揶揄道。

“当然是关于别人了。”他笑着说。

赫敏笑了。“好吧，我准备好了。你值得这一切。”

卢修斯低头望着她，变得严肃起来。

“你担心得太多了，卢修斯。我们不必在对角巷招摇过市，我们可以就呆在这里。”她安慰他。

“你为什么想要我？”

“对不起？”

“你听到了我的问题。你知道我讨厌你那样做；别拖延，回答我的问题。”他要求道。

“我……我喜欢你的陪伴，我喜欢你挑战我的样子，我喜欢你的自信。尽管你失去了一切，你依然很骄傲。”

“你喜欢这样吗？”他听起来很惊讶。

“是的，我喜欢。这很有趣……”

卢修斯的脸色沉下来。

“….而且充满力量。”她很快补充道，试图表达出他带给她的感觉。“如果你可以傲慢，我也可以。我和你一样聪明。”

卢修斯笑了。“我认为比我更聪明。至少有时候。”

赫敏笑了。

“不要太嚣张，我是说有时候。”他警告。

“嗯没错，”赫敏努力不笑出声来。“我也喜欢你关心别人的方式，即使你没有表现出来。我知道你很在意那些你在乎的人，但当你在乎的时候，你的举动令人费解。你真是太复杂了。”

“你喜欢解谜，不是吗?”

她点点头。

“当你揭开谜底，觉得无聊了怎么办?”他问道。

“我不会的。”她坚持说。

卢修斯怀疑地看了她一眼，叹了口气。“我拿你怎么办呢?”

赫敏咧嘴笑着。“Mmm…给我做法式薄饼？”

卢修斯皱起眉头。“你知道我讨厌做这些。”

“我来帮你，来吧，”她说着跳下了床。


End file.
